fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Robotic Ruckus
Robotic Ruckus is the thirty-second episode of the spin-off, Absorbent Days, and the twelveth episode of season two. In this episode, after a decrease in the amount of customers, Mr. Krabs creates an advertisement. Yet, the advertisement attracts to much clinetele, and therefore the work production is increasingly slowed. To decrease work load, Mr. Krabs decides to hire two workers. Plankton sees this ad, and constructs two robots. Unknowingly, Mr. Krabs accepts the robots. Yet, will this action backfire on him? This episode is paired with New Age Squirrel-agement. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Eugene H. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Sheldon J. Plankton *Karen Plankton (cameo) *Robots 1 and 2 (debut) *Miscellaneous male fish **Male Fish 1 **Male Fish 2/Phil **Male Fish 3 *Female Fish 1 *Automated voice (cameos in mid and ending of story) Transcript *''begins at the Krusty Krab dining area, where Squidward can be seen, reading a book; SpongeBob is sitting down, staring at a Krabby Patty; Mr. Krabs is counting his money'' *'Squidward:' Mr. Krabs, he's doing it again. *'Mr. Krabs:' Who's doing what again, Squidward? *'Squidward:' The yellow freak. He's staring at that Krabby Patty. *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, that's not very nice to talk about him like that, Squidward. *'Squidward:' Well, SpongeBob, is. *'Mr. Krabs:' No, I mean the Krabby Patty. He deserves to be stared at like that. It's a beauty. *'Squidward:' self Suffering. aloud SpongeBob, what are you doing this time? *'SpongeBob:' Why, I'm staring at the Krabby Patty to see how long it holds its heat. *'Squidward:' facepalms Why? *'SpongeBob:' Nothing else to do. *'Mr. Krabs:' Nothing else to do? Why, you two should be working! Squidward, you should be manning the register, and Mr. SquarePants, you should be behind that grill! *'Squidward:' Krabs, haven't you noticed there's no one in this dining room except for us? *'Mr. Krabs:' around Oh. Where's all of my customers?! *'Squidward:' How am I supposed to know that? *'SpongeBob:' Probably not here. *'Mr. Krabs:' slouches Thanks, SpongeBob. Hmm. They're probably their precious money elsewhere, which means that their spending their precious money...not here! Boys, we need to attract customers. We need...an ad! *'Squidward:' ...vertisement? *'Mr. Krabs:' Yes. An advertisement, Mr. Squidward. And lucky for you two bottomfeeders, I have the perfect idea! *''cuts to SpongeBob and Squidward; SpongeBob is in his regular outfit, while Squidward is in a Krabby Patty outfit; a male fish walks by'' *'Squidward:' unenthusiastically Halt there, kind sir. Please let us entertain you with a gimmick courtesy of Mr. Eugene Krabs himself. Now, I know you are asking yourself: "Which came first? The chef or the Krabby Patty?". *'SpongeBob:' excitedly Well, let us answer you question with a demonstration! hands SpongeBob a Krabby Patty, albeit stiffly The Krabby Patty is carefully compressed with Krabby Patty meat... *''minutes later'' *'SpongeBob:' And that's why the chef, in fact, came first. Sir? Sir? male fish has left Well, that went well. *'Squidward:' For who? *''cuts to the male fish, who is sitting at a table at a restaurant opposite his friend'' *'Male Fish:' So, this guy's advertising was terrible. Old Man Krabs should just stick to making good food. But I went there today and actually spent money because I felt so bad for the guys. Forced to do this for such little pay. *'Male Fish 2:' Interesting. You know. I should go over there right now. *'Male Fish:' But Phil, we just ate. *'Phil:' Yeah. But I feel sort of bad, too. I'm going to help the cause! out of scene *'Male Fish:' What about the tip? *''cuts to a montage of male and female fish, calling their friends and telling them about the advertisement gig; all of them eventually run out of the scene, presumably to the Krusty Krab; scene turns to the Krusty Krab, where the dining area is full of customers'' *'Squidward:' into restaurant with SpongeBob, dragging his Krabby Patty outfit I hope I never have to be subjected to new age management ever again. *'SpongeBob:' I don't mind it. Whoa. What happened to the barren wasteland that was the dining area? *'Squidward:' Even I'm interested. Well, only slightly. to Mr. Krabs Say, Krabs, what happened to the place? *'Mr. Krabs:' The gig, Squid! The gig! You two's gig was what brought upon this entire ecosystem of customers! Not to mention their money! *'SpongeBob:' Wow. Look at these many customers. This is going to be quite the rush hour! *'Mr. Krabs:' Not if you two don't man your stations! Hut! Hut! Go! *''cuts to another montage, where SpongeBob and Squidward are working tirelessly; toward the end, they finally collapse due to exhaustion and the customers become more antsy'' *'Female Fish:' Hey! I didn't get my patty! *'Male Fish 3:' Neither did I! *''go into a frenzy of anger'' *'Mr. Krabs:' No need to become excited, my money machines! I mean, valued clam-stomers. *''begin storming out the Krusty Krab'' *'Mr. Krabs:' No! Come back! growls Squidward! SpongeBob! Why am I losing business?! *'SpongeBob:' toward Mr. Krabs Sorry, sir, but there were so many customers. We couldn't keep up with all of them. *'Squidward:' Not to mention that they were ravenous brutes! *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, this won't do. I need workers that can service my antsy clintele. I need... *''cuts to the Chum Bucket laboratory'' *'Plankton:' ...robots! I need robots, Karen! Robots! *'Karen:' You need robots? You green twit, you have me! *'Plankton:' Karen, I need robots that will actually heed to my bidding! Robots that can break into the Krusty Krab, steal the formula, and won't nag to me every single flaw in my life! In other words, not you. *'Karen:' And how exactly are you going to do this? *'Plankton:' I will construct identical robots, they will sneak into Krusty Krab, and steal the formula right from under Krabs! *'Karen:' Why can't you do that on your own? *'Plankton:' I have lots of spare time! Anyways, I need a way to infiltrate said restaurant, but how? How? How?! beeps Hmm? What's this? Krabs on a social media site? I didn't know he knew about those. *'Karen:' I didn't even think you knew about those, Plankton. *'Plankton:' Quiet! Krabs says he's in search of more workers for the Krusty Krab and that any kind will do. Perfect. Perfect! Perfect! He he he! This just got a whole lot more easier. *''cuts to the front of the Krusty Krab, waiting for any possible takers for the positions; Plankton exits the Chum Bucket'' *'Plankton:' Drats! Krabs will see that the bots are from the Chum Bucket! How do I divert his attention? fingers Got it! Hey Krabs! *'Mr. Krabs:' What do you want now? *'Plankton:' Look over there! *'Mr. Krabs:' Where? away *'Plankton:' Go! Go! exit the doors quickly *'Mr. Krabs:' I don't see anything! robots What do you two want? *'Robot 1:' Any occupation in your fast food restaurant. *'Mr. Krabs:' You two want a job, eh? Well, you're hired! Now get in there and figure out who is working the grill with SpongeBob and manning the register with...well, actually just manning the register. *'Robots 1 and 2:' Yes, sir. enter restaurant *''cuts to a montage of customers, ordering and having their orders filled quickly; the customers leave happily, and the work bell rings'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Ah, six o'clock. Quitting time, boys. *'Robot 1:' Glad that you say that, Krabs. *'Robot 2:' Sadly, we are not the ones quitting today. *'Mr. Krabs:' You two are broken. I'll get a repairman on you first thing tomorrow. Free, of course. to walk out door, only for it to lock Hey! I didn't automate these doors. *'Robot 2:' We took the liberty of automating these doors before closing. No one's getting in or getting out. *'Plankton:' offscreen Except me. 1 lasers a hole in the door, allowing Plankton in Ha ha! It seems as though this plan is going very well. *'Mr. Krabs:' Plankton, what plan are you going on about?! *'Plankton:' The one where I finally overthrow your business and become supreme leader of the restaurant chain forever! It was simple, actually, but I chant bore you with my stories. Therefore, robots, take the suckers out! *'Robots 1 and 2:' Yes, master! robots grab a stack of lollipops; they proceed to throw them out of the hole in the door *'Plankton:' I meant the three dopes in our way, you bot brains! *''1 easily slides SpongeBob and Squidward through the hole in the door; Robot 2 attempts to squeeze Mr. Krabs through, yet has more difficulty'' *'Robot 2:' It's jammed, master. *'Plankton:' Use this. Robot 2 an ore *''2 uses the ore to spank Mr. Krabs out'' *'Plankton:' evilly Now that my plan has gone into full effect, it's time to take over this dump! evilly laughing *'Robot 1:' It's after hours, master. *'Plankton:' Don't remind me. *''cuts to SpongeBob's pineapple's exterior; Mr. Krabs can be seen, sneaking towards the door'' *'Mr. Krabs:' on SpongeBob's door SpongeBob. SpongeBob. sighs Mr. SquarePants! *'SpongeBob:' behind Mr. Krabs immediately Here, sir. What's the problem? *'Mr. Krabs:' We need to break into the Krusty Krab...tonight. *'SpongeBob:' What about Squidward? *'Mr. Krabs:' He wouldn't come. Enough questions. Let's go. *'SpongeBob:' Wait. I have one. *'Mr. Krabs:' What is it? *'SpongeBob:' What if we don't make it out before opening? *'Mr. Krabs:' That's a risk I'm willing to take. *''cuts to the Krusty Krab; Mr. Krabs and SpongBob sneak up toward the door'' *'SpongeBob:' Okay, Mr. Krabs. What's the plan? *'Mr. Krabs:' We sneak into me office and take the formula out of me safe before Plankton can. *'SpongeBob:' Simple, cliché, yet effective. I like it! *'Mr. Krabs:' Shh. You have to be quiet. Now, let's go. Krabs squeezes himself through the hole; SpongeBob follows Now, let's get into the office. *'SpongeBob:' Wait, Mr. Krabs. Your door is squeaky. Let's the take the "Toilet Tunnel". *'Mr. Krabs:' The who what now? *''cuts to the bathroom, where a hole is located on the floor in a stall; Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob are standing in its midst'' *'Mr. Krabs:' So...where does this thing lead? *'SpongeBob:' To your office. Let's go. crawl into the hole *''cuts to Mr. Krabs's office; SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs crawl into the office through a duct in the wall'' *'SpongeBob:' Here we are. *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, no wonder it smells like a restroom in here. But I thought that was just me. *'SpongeBob:' to unlock the safe It's not working. *'Mr. Krabs:' Let me try. to unlock safe as well, yet fails The blasted robots and Plankton already changed it! *'SpongeBob:' No need to worry, Mr. Krabs. I am a sponge after all. absorbing the air around the safe; the safe door is sucked out, yet collides with SpongeBob Oof! *'Mr. Krabs:' Great work, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' into scene, yet with a black eye and missing teeth Glad I could help. *'Mr. Krabs:' Come to daddy. for formula, yet initiates an alarm Huh? What? *''stops, starting a chain reaction; the chain starts with a ball, knocking down the formula bottle; the formula bottle tips over, hitting a nearby button; the button initiates the next phase, which begins a domino effect; the effect causes the last domino to fall, which pushes a bowling ball; the bowling ball pushes over a crate, which falls on top of Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob, only allowing their heads to show'' *'Plankton:' into the office with the robots Ha! Krabs! I was expecting your arrival! *'Mr. Krabs:' Plankton! You'll never take me restaurant away from me! *'Plankton:' I believe I already have! I thought that was already established. *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs, what do we do now? *'Mr. Krabs:' Nothing boy. It's over. *'Robot 2:' Not yet. Plankton and throws him into the crate *'Plankton:' crate Huh? But bots, we had something! *'Robot 1:' You fool, don't you understand? Robots have no leaders! *'Plankton:' Oh, yeah. Well, there was that. *''robots exit, evilly laughing'' *'Plankton:' Hey! They stole my evil laugh! *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, it seems like we've hit rock bottom, Plankton. *'Plankton:' Not yet. Krabs, I'd never thought I'd say this, but... *'Mr. Krabs:' ...we need to team up. I know. *'Plankton:' Well, at least I never had to say it. What's the plan? *'Mr. Krabs:' So, I have to come up with it? Lucky for you two, I just did. *''cuts to the robots, standing in front of the register, laughing'' *'Plankton:' offscreen Oh, bots! up button If you don't want to obey me, then obey this! If I push this button, you both go ka-boom! *'Robot 1:' Get him! *''begin chasing Plankton'' *'Plankton:' button Ha! Now, sponge! *''starts the chain reaction; when the bowling ball is pushed by the domino, SpongeBob redirects the ball to push the crate onto the robots'' *'SpongeBob:' Hmm. I never knew so many crates were in the Krusty Krab. *'Mr. Krabs:' dining room, holding formula bottle Ha ha! We foiled you metal no-do-gooders, and I have me formula. *'Plankton:' That's what you think, Krabs! You didn't capture all of the no-do-gooders. the formula from Mr. Krabs; laughs evilly See, Krabs! Krabs? Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob on other side of the doors How did you...? *'Mr. Krabs:' I guess that "Toilet Tunnel" was a nice edition, SpongeBob. *'Plankton:' You may have escaped, but I still have the formula, and my bots with me! I win! *'Mr. Krabs:' Not for long. *'Automated voice:' Three, two, one. *'Plankton:' Oh no. *''Krab explodes'' *'Mr. Krabs:' That button that Plankton pressed was a self-destruct button that he adds to all of his inventions. I picked it up earlier today and handed it to him. formula bottle I win. *'SpongeBob:' But the Krusty Krab is destroyed. *'Mr. Krabs:' Don't ruin this moment. *''cuts to the now repaired Krusty Krab dining room; customers pack the tables, eating Krabby Patties and assorted foods and drinks'' *'Mr. Krabs:' on register; Squidward and SpongeBob are standing near him I guess this is all wrapping up quite nicely. *'SpongeBob:' Say, what happened to the robots and stuff, Mr. Krabs? *'Squidward:' Who cares? *'Mr. Krabs:' I'm sure Plankton took them and will use them again some other day. But we'll be ready. *'Squidward:' Will we? *'Mr. Krabs:' Sure. I kept a few things just in case. *''sounds'' *'Automated voice:' Alert. Alert. Non-paying customer. *''chain reaction begins and ends with the crate, falling on the customer; Mr. Krabs presses the button, which causes the crate to explode, sending the customer flying; his wallet, however, falls into the register'' *'Mr. Krabs:' It works on me customers, too. *''episode ends with the gang laughing and the customers eating their patties'' Trivia *This is the first appearance of the "Toilet Tunnel" that SpongeBob invented. *This episode marks the first appearances of Robots 1 and 2. *This is the first Absorbent Days episode to use two montages in the same episode. *This is the second time in the series that SpongeBob has used his sponge abilities to absorb something other than water. The first time was Snail Trails. What was your overall thought of the transcript? I loved it. Can I read it again? It was good and I enjoyed reading it. It was okay, yet I wouldn't read it again. It was boring. Why did you make this? I didn't read it, but I just voted. Uh.....